


[Podfic] Jasper Sitwell Lives in a Goddamn Sitcom

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, maybe not, but he definitely gets Clint and Phil together like he's starring in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Jasper Sitwell Lives in a Goddamn Sitcom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jasper Sitwell Lives in a Goddamn Sitcom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612523) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



> [Unfortunately, my recording space had a FIERCE echo that I couldn't filter out, so be prepared for that.]

Cover Art provided by Regonym.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save):

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BAVG%5D%20Fried%20Chicken%20Place.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:22
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/analise010_jasper_sitwell_sitcom-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:22

## Reader's Notes

FRIED CHICKEN, THO. WHAT'S NOT TO LOVE?????? Big thanks to Regonym for making this awesomely delicious cover and also to Fire Juggler for making this m4b.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥ 
  
---|---


End file.
